tommy_zoomfandomcom-20200215-history
No Sleep
'''No Sleep '''is the tenth episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Daniel attempts to make Tommy stay awake so he can stop Polluto poisoning the world's rivers. This episode is about having some sleep. Plot As the episode begins, we find Tommy playing in his room. It was night time and he wasn't tired. Daniel was wide awake as he watched him. Tommy was tidying up his room using a toy bulldozer. Then, Mum came in and insisted Tommy to go to bed. She decided that he will need sleep now and he will have to tidy his room up tomorrow. It wasn't long before Tommy was fast asleep in his bed. But then, he woke up and went back to tidying his room up using his special way of doing it. He found a picture that he painted when he was young. Then, Tommy felt tired, but he wasn't sure what he should do either to go to bed or play some more. After Daniel asked what would Tommy Zoom do, they both transform into cartoon supeheroes. They come to a countryside with a river. Tommy thought it would be a nice place to have a snooze. Then, they smell a pong which means Polluto and Smogg might be around here somewhere. They find a bulldozer, but as Tommy was saying what it's pushing, he fell fast asleep. Daniel woke him up, and Tommy continued to say that the bulldozer is pushing poisonous waste towards the river. As Smogg was pulling the levers in the bulldozer, he pressed a button which makes Polluto bounce from his seat. Polluto told Smogg to leave the button alone. As Daniel saw Smogg driving, Tommy fell asleep again. So, Daniel splashed water all over Tommy. As he saw Polluto, he goes through his plan. After that, Tommy thought of a plan to stop it. He spun around in the sky and created a whirlpool which he made it fly in the air. Smogg had an umbrella and the water splashed all over Polluto and the waste. Polluto then accidentally pressed a button, and it sent Smogg flying in the air and he landed in the river. Tommy told Polluto to get the mess cleared up with a little help from Smogg. Polluto did what he said, and told Smogg to clear the waste up and send it back to the tip where they've found it. But Smogg didn't want to, so Polluto did it himself. As he cleared up the mess, Smogg kept pressing the button which Polluto told him to leave it alone but Smogg ignored him and carried on as he was having fun. Tommy had saved the world in a zoom. When Daniel looked back, Tommy was asleep again. So, Daniel woke him up, and Tommy said that he will now go to bed at the proper time. Back in the real world, it was morning. Tommy woke up and then stepped on Daniel's squeaky bone. Tommy decided to tidy up his room as Daniel was having his breakfast. Mum gave him some dog food for breakfast. Dad was busy reading the newspaper, when he suddenly pours hot water from the teapot on his cereal. Daniel laughed as he saw this. He then went to find Tommy. When he went in Tommy's room, the room was all tidy. Tommy went back to sleep when Daniel found him. He finished tidying up for Tommy and the episode ends. Information *Settings: Tommy's house, and Countryside *Theme: Getting some sleep *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Polluto, Smogg, Mum, and Dad *First aired: June 15, 2007 Category:Episodes